Happy Thoughts
by xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx
Summary: Join Happy as he shares his thoughts about certain things and a few familiar Mages that make his life... well let's just say very happy. *First Fanfic. I am a better reader than a writer but I wanted share my work. Please take a look and give me your honest opinion*
1. Fishy Thoughts

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. I am a better reader than a writer but I wanted to give this a go. #1- _Fairy Tail_ brought me here so I think it's only reasonable that my first story be about it. #2- I wrote about Happy cause I don't think enough people acknowledge or give him some Love. #3- Please tell me what you think about and what I improve or change to make my writing better. **

**And most importantly #4**

**I DON'T OWN _Fairy Tail. It belong to Hiro Mashima._**

**_Thank You._**

**_You may now Proceed._**

* * *

**Happy Thoughts**

It's an ordinary day here at the guild. People are talking. Some are drinking or eating. Some are fighting just because they have nothing better to do with their time *cough Natsu & Gray cough*. A few others are leaving or returning from having completed jobs posted over at the Request Board. Yeah, today is just a regular ordinary day and days such like this make me feel more than Blissful or Content. It just simply makes me "Happy". Happy the happy exceed, haha.

As I am currently sitting beside Carla who is chatting happily with Wendy, Lucy and Levy (I know Right! Carla chatting with other guild members. What?!) I can't stop thinking about all the happy and precious things I have in my life.

So I think I will use spare this time of my day to think about things or people that have brought such happiness into my life.

Aye Sir! Let's Begin!

"Happy? Why are you standing on the table in a victory pose?" Lucy asks.

I suddenly realize that in fact I am standing on my two feet, on the table, throwing my fist in an excited manner. Wow! I do look awkward.

"Umm... Meow"

"Happy I really don't understand how you say I'm weird when you are so weird yourself." She says this and turns back into paying attention to her own group. Whatever Lucy, you are still more weirder than me :P

Anyways... Back to business. What should I talk about first? Oh I know! Something that clearly is 24/7 in my mind.

**Fish**

Fish? I love it! Do you know why I love it? 'Cause it's sooo Yummy in my tummy ;) Besides being a nourishment to my body, I consider it to be a fuel that replenishes and energizes my "inner dragon" as Natsu would say. I mean, come on, who doesn't like a good fish?! Fish to me, is as fire is to Natsu. Simply Delicious. I know a lot about fish. I mean I will eat it, but I must understand the life struggles a fish goes through and eventually end up being in my tummy. Even though I eat fish, in a way they will eat me. Because one day I will *gulp* die (hopefully not anytime soon) and I will be buried, worms will eat my decomposed and decaying body and those worms will end up being eaten by other fishes and later those fishes will end up being eaten by my future little exceeds (Which hopefully will be Carla's too). A repeating cycle. But enough about fishy thoughts. Let's drift our attention away from delicious fish and think about a more serious subject. (I think this as I grab hold of a fish placed in a plate near me and I begin nibbling on it.) What?! I couldn't help myself. Haha.

* * *

**Thank you for giving my first chapter a go. Give me a Review to tell me what you think. I know it's short but I created this chapter sort of short introduction chapter. If viewers say nice things I will introduce next chapter soon which is longer and about a MUCH better topic. **

**Anyways, thanks and have an AWESOME DAY :)**


	2. Thoughts about a Certain Summer

**I had decided to to upload this for today or tomorrow. But thankfully I had spare time allowing me to upload it today. So here you go. I was kind of nervous for introducing this chapter cause I feel like I was kind of repetitive (._.) Please tell me what you think about it and what I can improve on. **

**Like Always, _Fairy Tail_ does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Thoughts of a Certain Summer**

Natsu "Salamander" The Great Demon Lord Dragneel. Well, there are sooooo many, many, many, many things I could say about him, Aye! In a way he is like a father to me, regardless of his idiotic and childish behavior since the day of my birth to even this very own day. However, he has taken great care of me despite being on his own.

In a way it astounds me how regardless of my young age and our difference between the living beings we are; me being an Exceed, him being a human ( I think?), it just makes me wonder how I am able to think and reason with greater human reasoning than him. I mean, the guy is a dense fire-breathing, idiotic Dragon-Slayer (I know right? Sounds so harsh coming from me, his so called "best friend") and don't get me started on his hot-tempered and brutal/straightforward sense approach to things, because I could talk about that for hours and not all of it would be nice things. However, regardless of how he is I always feel very well protected by him.

In a way we were meant to be partners for the simple fact that we help each other out with the things we do not control. I am not and I repeat, I am not in any way a transportation tool for Natsu, just as he is not my personal bodyguard or something. We both have and fight our own fights, but he is always there to give me a helping hand when needed.

Truly I don't know how to express just how much Natsu means to me. He has been a fatherly figure to me, because despite his young age he has worked hard to keep me from harm ever since even before I have had hatched up to this day by feeding, housing and caring for me, making me part of _Fairy Tail, _a rowdy guild full of endless adventure and giving the craziest, most loving family ever, my guild members. He is my best friend, my family, even my Idol, my partner and comrade and for that I will always be grateful. He sticks up for me when no one does and does never belittle me, unlike some other guild members do (Yeah that's right! I know who you mean people are! Thinking I am useless because I am tiny and very cute ;) Whatever HATERS GONNA HATE!) To him I am just as important as any other living being.

What's my biggest thought to Natsu? It's not really a thought; it's more like unspoken words that I hope he already knows about. I thank Natsu for never considering me a pet and always counting me as family. I don't know if he knows but he is the Best Bigger Brother a little exceed like me could ever ask for and…

**CRASH!**

OH SNAP! Natsu just crashed against a chair that was very close to my side of the table. As he gets up and dusts himself he turns and looks toward my direction.

"Hey Happy! Whatcha doin'?" he asks.

"Oh I was just thinking about how the 'Manders' make the best team EVER!"

"The 'Manders'?" Natsu asks as he scratches his head thinking about the said name.

"Aye! I know that the Salamander and the Nekomander are a great team!"

"Haha. Wow! Awesome Happy! We should challenge those guys one day to see how tough they are." He exclaims.

"O.o Are you serious Natsu?"

"Yeah. I mean to be the 'Best Team' they need to way much tougher than you and me, and that must be really hard since you and me a hell of a team!"

I don't say nothing.

I just blink.

And blink.

Blink Blink

…

Leave it to Natsu to forget about his own nickname.

Now I know I should really explain and breakdown what I was trying to tell him but hey this is Natsu who I am talking to. It takes him a while to get things and sometimes you might just have to explain apples to apples for him to truly understand what you are trying to say.

So…

As the great friend that I am, I was left to do the only best thing I could do in this kind of situation.

…

I went along with him.

"Aye! I'm pretty sure that they've heard of the great team we make so they must be too scared to challenge us."

"You are right Happy! One day when I have finally found Igneel, have defeated Erza/Gray/Mirajane/Laxus/Guildarts and have become S-class wizard we will go up to those guys and show them who the best team is!" he shouts.

"Aye Sir! I promise you that I will be there with you for whenever you need me and whenever that day comes we'll be ready!"

"Yosh! I'm Fired up!" he shouts again. He high-fives me and goes back into the huge brawl the guys are having at a side of guild for no apparent reason.

That promise I made to Natsu is one of the most sincere promise I've ever made and I don't know if Natsu understood but I promise that I'll be alongside him through the entire way. I plan to be there for Natsu through all his achievements and his few downfalls just as he has always been there for mine. He is truly a great friend.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you think? too mushy? (._.) I know, I know kinda lame huh?**

**But if you liked it then Thanks :) I just wanted to express how the friendship Happy has with Natsu means soooooo much to him. If you think it was maybe too much or too OOC please tell me so I can tone it down in the future chapters.**

**Like Always, Thanks and Have an Awesome Day.**


End file.
